Every Girl's Dream
by CopperPrincess
Summary: 35 prompts of what every girl dreams for.


**These are part of every girl's dream:**

**1. Getting kissed in the pouring rain.**

**It was pouring rain. So, why was he here? Oh yeah. The unknowing love of his life just **_**loved **_**to dance in the rain. He was there to spend time with her. He noticed that she'd skipped ahead a good thirty paces.**

**"Lily!" he called.**

**"Yes, James?" she asked, dancing back to his side. He simply pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He could get used to rain.**

**2. Have that one hot kiss where you're pressed against the wall.**

**"James..." Lily breathed.**

**"Mmm..." he said, pushing her against the wall and kissing her again, just because he could.**

**3. Have a guy that thinks you're the world.**

**"Lily, have I ever told you that you are the Sun of my universe?"**

**4. Have a guy that holds on as long as possible when giving hugs.**

**"James," Lily said, amused.**

**"..."**

**"James," she repeated. **

**"..."**

**"James, you've been hugging me for five minutes! You can let go now!"**

**5. Have that moment where you gaze into each other's eyes.**

**Suddenly, from across the room, James's intense gaze met hers, and she had some trouble getting her heart to stop slamming in her chest.**

**6. When you're not with your guy, he's all you can think about.**

**"Lily, have you ever realized that whenever we talk, it's 'James Potter did this' and 'James Potter did that' and 'I hate James Potter'. You talk about him an awful lot..."**

**7. When you cry, he kisses your tears away.**

**"Don't cry, Lily," he pleaded softly.**

**"I'm sorry, James. He was just so mean about it..." Lily sobbed into his chest.**

**"I know Lily-love," he said. He looked down into her face, and kissed her cheeks, stained with tears. "I promise to make it better."**

**8. A guy that will play her favorite song outside her window.**

**"**_**If you like pina coladas...**_**" came the strain from outside her window.**

**"James? It's summer holiday. Why are you at my house in the middle of the night?"**

**"I wanted to play you your favorite song," came the reply.**

**"That's sweet. I didn't know you knew how to work a CD player."**

**"I don't. Remus set it up for me."**

**9. A guy who tells you that your smile makes everything better.**

**"Hi, Lily!" said James enthusiastically.**

**"What has you in such a good mood?" Lily asked, smiling at James's antics again.**

**"I dunno. You're smile just makes me want to smile, too."**

**10. A guy who tells you that you make his day better, just for being you.**

**"Hi, James, what's up?" Lily asked, confused as to why James wanted to talk to her.**

**"I just wanted to talk to you. Everyone is so fake, or trying to impress me. I can be myself with you, and know you're not judging or scheming. You make me feel better."**

**11. A guy who squeezes your hand.**

**When James Potter and Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, holding hands, the entire room immediately became deathly silent. Even the teachers were stunned speechless. Lily quickly became embarrassed. James, sensing her distress, squeezed her hand in silent comfort, smiled at her, and sat down together at Gryffindor table, oblivious to the stares.**

**12. A guy that says he loves you and means it.**

**"Lily, can we talk?" James asked, nervous.**

**"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Lily asked, wondering at James's jitters.**

**"I just wanted to say...I think you're the most amazing person I know, and that I...I love you. I just...thought I should let you know."**

**13. A guy who would love you forever no matter the circumstances.**

**When the Dark Lord showed up at their front door, James immediately sent Lily upstairs to get Harry. As she ran, he called after her, "I love you, honey! Don't forget that! Ever!"**

**14. A guy who is loyal.**

**"James, guess what?" Lily asked, crying.**

**"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, concerned. He hated it when Lily cried.**

**"Eric's cheating on Beth!" Lily said, crying harder. "And, I realized, it could happen to anyone."**

**"Lily. I will never cheat on you. Do you hear me? Never! I don't want to hear you speak such nonsense." And with that, he kissed her, just to prove his point. **

**15. A guy who will sing to you no matter how bad he is at it.**

**"Lily? How do you feel?" James asked, walking into Lily's bedroom in the Head Dormitory.**

**"Sick. My nose is all stuffy, so I can't breathe, so I can't fall asleep!" Lily said, her frustration obvious.**

**"I'll sing you a lullaby!" James said, and immediately broke into song.**

**"James?" Lily cut in after the first two lines.**

**"Yes dear?"**

**"Please stop," she said, smiling.**

**16. A guy that will kiss you on the forehead.**

**"Good night, Lily dearest," James whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."**

**17. A guy who stands up for you no matter who he is up against.**

**"James! What happened?" Lily asked, concerned, when James limped into their Heads Common Room.**

**"Some jackass called you a bad name, so I hit him," James replied, wincing as he sat down on the couch.**

**"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Lily asked, her main focus James's welfare.**

**"Yeah, I will be."**

**"Who did you hit, by chance?" Lily asked, curious. James was pretty strong. For him to be this beat up...**

**"Dane. Dane Weber," came the pained reply.**

**"Dane Weber?! But he's huge! James, you shouldn't have!"**

**"I know. But, I couldn't just let him get away with it," he pouted.**

**"You're so sweet! But one of these days, it's going to be the death of you..."**

**18. A guy that will never judge you for how you look.**

**"Ugh!" Lily said, stomping through their common room.**

**"What's the matter, Lily?" James asked, concerned. She seemed really upset about something.**

**"My hair! It's a complete mess! It just won't cooperate with me today!" Lily complained.**

**"I still think you look beautiful."**

**She sighed. "Thanks, James."**

**19. A guy that says cheesy stuff just to make you smile.**

**"Hey Lily?" James asked.**

**"What is it, James?" Lily asked on a sigh.**

**"Roses are red, violets are blue, flowers are great, but I love you."**

**20. A guy you can hang out and have fun with.**

**"Hey, Lily, want to go to Hogsmeade?" James asked.**

**"But the next visit isn't until next weekend!" Lily said.**

**"And you're point is...?"**

**"When are we leaving?"**

**21. A guy who will hold your hand through the roughest parts of life.**

**"They're dead, James. Gone. I'll never see them again," Lily sobbed.**

**"I know, sweetheart. You can cry all you want. I'm here for you," James replied, soothing her.**

**22. A guy that whispers he loves you in your ear.**

**"Psst! Lily!" James said, whispering.**

**"What?" Lily whispered back, leaning close to hear better.**

**"I love you," James said against her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.**

**23. A guy that tells you everything honestly.**

**"Lily?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You might want to redo your hair."**

**"Why?"**

**"It doesn't look good. Trust me, honey."**

**24. A guy that will always let you win.**

**"Gin," Lily said, again. "James, sweetie, this is just not your game."**

**James smiled to himself, looking at his cards. Oh how he loved her.**

**25. Wearing his jacket and every time you breathe in, his scent surrounds you.**

**"Here," James said, thrusting his jacket at Lily.**

**"What's this for?"**

**"You're shivering."**

**"Oh. ... Thanks," Lily replied putting it on. After all, it did smell like him, and she loved the way he smelled...like a fresh summer breeze, and his cologne. **

**26. A guy who will watch any movie with you, no matter how teary eyed you might get.**

**"You've seen this movie, how many times? And you still cry at the end?" James asked, amused at Lily's reaction to **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**.**

**"I've lost count. I can't help it, though. Their love is so great, but in the end, they just, die. It's so heart-breaking that they can't be together."**

**James understood. He'd probably kill himself, too, if Lily died. He loved her that much.**

**27. A guy that will call you beautiful or adorable. Not hot, fine, or sexy.**

**As he watched Lily descend the staircase to the Christmas Ball, his breath caught in the back of this throat.**

**"Lily," he said when she took his arm, "you're absolutely beautiful."**

**28. A guy that is the same when he is with you as he is when with his friends.**

**James burped at dinner. Lily coughed and looked at him.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"What do you say?" Lily asked, exasperated.**

**"Um..."**

**"Say 'excuse me', James."**

**"Excuse me."**

**"That's better. Don't you use your manners? Or are you putting on a show for me?"**

**"No. We never use our manners. Right, Sirius?"**

**"Damn straight," Sirius said, his mouth full of food.**

**29. A guy that is good with your family and introduces you to his family.**

**"James, I want you to meet my mom and dad."**

**"How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" James asked politely, shaking hands.**

**"He's a keeper," Mrs. Evans whispered in Lily's ear.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mom, Dad, this is Lily Evans. Lily, these are my parents."**

**"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Lily said shyly.**

**"She's a lovely girl. Hold onto this one," Mr. Potter whispered in his son's ear.**

**30. A guy who calls you at night just to say 'hi' and see how your day has been.**

**"Lily?"**

**"James? How are you using a phone?"**

**"Remus did it for me. How was your day?"**

**"You're such a romantic..."**

**31. A guy who will sit on the phone with you when you're sad, even if you're quiet.**

**"Lily? Do you want to talk about it?"**

**"No."**

**"I'll just stay on the line in case you change your mind..."**

**32. A guy who wouldn't mind you wanting to get all dressed up and do your makeup for him. Even if he says he likes you better without makeup.**

**"Lily. Did you get dressed up for me?" James asked, amazed at the bombshell standing shyly in front of him. **

**"Yes. I want tonight to be special," Lily explained.**

**"You know I think you look pretty every day, without makeup."**

**"I know. But, still. Tonight is going to be special."**

**33. A guy who you can be yourself with and he will never give a care and would still tell you that you are amazing to him.**

**"Lily? What in Merlin's name are you wearing?"**

**"My pajamas."**

**"If you say so..." James said, giving Lily's rainbow lounge pants and plaid shirt a dubious look.**

**34. A guy who runs his fingers through your hair, like he's washing your worries/troubles away.**

**He looked into her eyes, just inches away from his own. As he leaned down to kiss her, he ran his hands through her silky hair, loving the feel of it. He felt like he was washing away her stresses, and thought how nice it would be if he really could make all her problems disappear for her.**

**35. A guy that will just randomly call you for no reason at all, just because he missed you**

**"James? What are you doing here? It's summer break!"**

**"I know. I just wanted to see how you were doing," James replied, a little sheepish.**

**"Wait. How did you get here?" Lily asked, suspicious.**

**"It's a long story. Suffice it to say, I missed you, so I came to see you! Are you going to invite me in or what?"**

**It took Lily the longest time, but she finally realized, that her dream had come true, and his name was James Potter.**


End file.
